


A Battle, and the Aftermath

by The_Debstar_Yay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Debstar_Yay/pseuds/The_Debstar_Yay
Summary: I want to continue this, but I don't know how. any help would be appreciated! ^^
Relationships: Reader/Undisclosed





	A Battle, and the Aftermath

You stop moving, breathing hard in exertion as your foe hits the ground. You remain on guard for a few more moments, steadily watching for movement. When there is none, you relax, slumping in place, barely remaining standing.

‘I did it.’ You think to yourself.

‘No,’ you correct yourself, glancing over to where your soulmate is dispatching the last of the minions, ‘we did it.’

You look behind you, seeing the path of destruction that followed our battle, and tears begin falling, but as you look back at the enemy- that bastard- and seeing the blood starting to stain the ground, you start to laugh. High-pitched laughter that gathers your mate’s attention from across the battlefield. The kind that most only hear coming from a mental ward. 

But you can’t stop.

You don’t stop laughing when the tears running down your face begin pooling on the ground between your feet.

You don’t stop when your knees hit the ground, tearing open a few wounds that you got at the start of the fight that had already closed.

You don’t stop when your crying becomes so intense that the laughs and giggles are interspersed with as many sobs and gasps for breath.

You don’t stop even when your mate wraps you in a hug, mummering about endings and victories and vengeance gained.

You only stop when the blood loss and loss of adrenaline hit you as hard as the enemy you had slain, if not harder, and you slump into unconsciousness in your mate’s arms, oblivious to being carried to your home and given a quick bath before being bandaged and put to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to continue this, but I don't know how. any help would be appreciated! ^^


End file.
